Charoca
from Chilean mythology |personality = Hot-tempered (at times), well-meaning, friendly, sensitive, lonesome (formerly) |appearance = |alignment = Good |home = Avalor |friends = Princess Elena, Naomi Turner, Prince Alonso, Charica |enemies = |likes = His home, garden, rocks, Charica |dislikes = Losing his temper, being mistreated, people stealing his rocks |powers = Control over volcanic eruptions Lava cooling |possessions = His rocks |weapons = |fate = |quote = }} Charoca is a magical volcanic monster who appears in the Elena of Avalor episode "All Heated Up". On the outside people have only seen him as a big bad monster, but on the inside, he is a very nice person who just has some anger issues. Whenever he loses his temper, he lets out a fiery tantrum but tries his best to keep his cool. Role in the Series He makes his second appearance in "A Lava Story" He tries to help Elena and Prince Alonso save their bridge by calming down another rocador . When he first goes up to the monfuego, he immediately falls in love. Elena and Alonso asks what happened and what did he say. Charoca confirms it is a "She" and that she said hello. Elena questions him at first but then realizes he has fallen in love and Alonso soon realizes the same. Charoca asks why he feels weird and Alonso tells him that he has a crush on the rock creature. When Alonso encourages him to go back to her, Charoca hesitates because she makes him nervous. Alonso tells him to tell the rock creature whatever she wants to hear, but Elena tells him to be honest with her and he changes his mind and goes back up to the monfuego. After Climbing back up to the monfuego, Charoca pep talks himself and the female rock creature catches him. They soon introduce each other confirming the rock creature's name is Charica. Charica and Charoca get to know each other and play a sport called 'Hotscotch". Later, Charica asks Charoca how he ended up on her monfuego. Charcoa confirms he is talking about the bridge between Avalor and Cordoba. Cutting him off, Charica angrily says she doesn't wanna hear it because she is bothered by the noise. Charoca soon calms her down and she soon apologizes. After being asked to talk about the bridge again, Charoca decides to lie to Charica and says the bridge bothers him too. Overjoyed by the news, Charica decides to make the monfuego erupt on purpose to destroy the bridge. Charoca shoots down that idea by lying to her again by saying he'll take care of the bridge for her. Charica is so happy by the news, she thanks Charoca for his generosity and decides to do something nice for him. Meanwhile, Charoca goes back to tell Elena and Alonso what happened. Charoca tells them that things went well with Charica. Relieved by the news, Elena thanks him for saving the bridge. Not knowing Charica is spying on him, Charoca tells Elena and Alonso that she hates it. Confused by this, Elena asks how he got her to calm down. Charoca Nervously tells them that he told her he was gonna close the bridge. Outraged, Alonso tells Charoca they can't close the bridge and Elena asks why he said that to her. Charcoa confirms he was just taking Alonso advice about telling her what she wanted to hear. Charica comes out of hiding and angerily asks Charoca; "You lied to me?!?" After seeing the monfuego erupting, Charoca tries to explain what happened but Charica says he's done enough and angerily walks away. Elena asks Charoca why he wasn't honest with her and Charoca says he didn't want to ruin his relationship with Charica. Alonso remarks that he did ruin it. Annoyed, Elena firmly says that it's not all Charoca's fault stating that Alonso gave him bad advice. After learning lying wasn't the way to fix both of his problems, as confirmed by Elena, he decides to go find Charica and the others tag along with him. Charoca finds Charica crying by her special place as explained earlier she goes there to cheer up. Charica asks what he's doing there and he tells her the truth stating that he was trying to help his friends safe the bridge. Charica asks Charoca if everything he told her was a lie. He says no stating that the way he feels for her isn't a lie and that he's never felt that way about anyone. Charoca realizes and tells Charica that he loves her. But Charica rejects him by stating that she no longer even likes him and walks away crying. Wondering if he's ok, Elena and Alonso meet up with Charoca. Heartbroken, he tells Elena he doesn't know what to do and that now that he's met Charica, he can't live without her. Elena and Alonso then tell him that he needs to show her how he feels. So he gets Charica angry on purpose to make volcano blow so he could create a wall of crystal for her to keep noise away. Charica finally forgives him and says she loves him. Trivia *Charoca is based on a large anthropomorphous mythical creature known as the from Chilean mythology. *Charoca's voice is provided by Tituss Burgess, who is best known for his performance in Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt. *Much like Hades from Hercules, Charoca goes up in flames whenever he gets mad or loses his temper. Gallery Charoca concept 5.jpg Charoca concept 4.jpg Charoca concept 3.jpg Charoca concept 1.jpg Charoca concept 2.jpg All Heated Up 5.png Blow My Top.png All Heated Up 4.jpg All Heated Up 9.png All Heated Up 1.png|Charoca gives Elena a flower as thanks for her help and kindness A Lava Story 10.jpg A Lava Story 11.jpg A Lava Story 12.jpg A Lava Story 13.jpg A Lava Story 14.jpg A Lava Story 17.jpg Fallin' Like a Rock.png A Lava Story 2.png Category:Monsters Category:Elena of Avalor characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Magic Users Category:Dancers Category:Singing characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Lovers